Coil Labs USA
'Coil Labs USA '''is an internal Coil database featured in ''Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Cybercrisis update available only in Public Free Mode sessions. Description The network serves as the primary tool for managing the manufacturing business in the player's Coil Laboratory in order to generate income from researching, manufacturing and selling arms and vehicles. It can be accessed via a computer located in the management area of the Lab. The player can choose the "Shut Down Business" option if they do not want to manage the business anymore. However, any progress made within stock and research will be lost. Set up If the player has not set up the business, they need to select the option "Set Up" and start a resupply job. The mission is to intercept the Merryweather convoy that accompany the Boxville van with equipment for Humane Labs . After capturing the van, the Merryweather are chasing player on the Oppressor Mk II bikes, which is armed with missiles. The van can survive several explosions, and it's enough to hit mercenary once with any weapon to make him fell off the bike, which makes this mission very easy. Once the set up is done, the construction of the laboratory begins and it officially becomes part of the Coil network. Supplies Weapons requires supplies. The player can buy, get or steal raw materials from other entrepreneurs. For the vehicles producion, the Player needs to issue the supply of stock cars from the production shop. For example, to create a Monster Brawler, you have to open the appropriate development, and then created the individual components (in this case, it is "sticky wheels"). In addition, you need to perform a mission to deliver the original Brawler , after which it will appear in the vehicle warehouse in your laboratory. With the help of a computer in the laboratory, you can start the production of modified vehicle in one of the working rooms. If you change your mind to modify the vehicle, you can take it to the dealership, or found the dealer. You can create a single copy of the vehicle for yourself or execute orders of multiple cars, if you purchased a vehicle warehouse in your lab. Managing Staff For example: in the first room they create weapons, in the second they develop new technology, and in the third they build a car. By default, the first research is Cliffford 2.0. Everything happens under control of the IAA , so an improved version of the Cliffford network becomes more secure and regulated. After unlocking some researches, access to new vehicles and weapons is gradually being opened. Special Bargains Sometimes there may be buyers who require certain sets of weapons and vehicles. For the sale of such an order you will receive a bonus of 30% of the normal sale. Upgrades You can buy up to three improvements for the development of your laboratory: • Equipment: the product is generated faster and its cost increases. • Staff: increases the speed of production. • Security: reduces the risk of competitors attacking your lab. Category:Websites